The First Cut Is the Deepest
by MacGateFan
Summary: Complete! Janet's ex comes back into her life and she's not too happy about it. DanielJanet.
1. 1

* * *

Title: The First Cut Is the Deepest  
Rating: PG-13 (violence, adult themes)  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers: All Stargate SG-1 characters belong to people who aren't me. The song, The First Cut Is the Deepest was written and performed by Sheryl Crow.

* * *

_"'You'll never amount to anything Janet. I don't know why you even bother. The Air Force is no place for a woman."  
  
Janet glared at her husband. She was sick and tired of being belittled and ridiculed by him. This comment was the straw that broke the camel's back.   
  
Holding tears that were threatening to fall, she exclaimed, "We're through, Jake! I want a divorce!"  
  
Before she could turn to leave, he grabbed her arm. "There's no way in hell you're leaving me," he exclaimed, raising his hand to strike her...'_  
  
"MOM! Mom, wake up!"  
  
Janet opened her eyes to see Cassie's concerned face. "Cass?"  
  
The girl nodded. She was a little shocked when her Mom clutched tightly to her and began sobbing. "Shh, it's all right. You're safe now," Cassie soothed. It was the same way Sam had soothed her after the nightmares from Hanka.  
  
She glanced at the clock. It was almost 6:30. Janet would be late for work and she would be late for school. Cassie decided to call her Mom's boyfriend.  
  
She gently laid her down. "Cassie, don't leave me."  
  
"I won't be far. I'm just gonna call Daniel."  
  
Janet nodded and wrapped her arms around herself. She felt horrible about doing this to Cassie. Besides, she thought she would have been over this by now.

* * *

Daniel arrived in record time. Cassie was just about ready to leave for school. "Thank God you're here, Daniel. I would stay with Mom, but I have a huge midterm today that I can't miss."  
  
"It's all right, Cass," Daniel replied. "What exactly happened? You didn't give me much detail over the phone."  
  
Cassie explained the nightmare and gave him what little background on Janet's ex-husband she knew. "I'm not sure what he did to her, but it must have been terrible. She seemed so frightened, Daniel. I wasn't sure..."  
  
"Hey," Daniel said, hugging her. "It's okay. You did the right thing by calling me."  
  
"I did?" Daniel nodded, wiping her tears. She smiled up at him. "Thank you. For everything, Daniel. You've made us both so happy and you're always there for us."  
  
"You guys have done the same for me, Cass," he replied.  
  
After Cassie left, Daniel headed upstairs to check on Janet. He found her in the throes of another nightmare. He slid onto the bed and gently grabbed her arms to keep her from injuring herself.  
  
"Janet! Janet, wake up! It's me, Daniel." He lost the grip on one of her arms and she smacked him so hard, he fell right off the bed!  
  
Her eyes snapped open. Did she just hear Daniel? "Daniel?" she said. Janet heard a slight moan coming from the floor. Her eyes widened when she saw him getting up. "Daniel!"  
  
"Hey, Janet," he said, holding his nose.   
  
"Daniel, I'm so sorry!" she cried, kneeling next to him.  
  
"I'm all right. I've been hit in the nose before."  
  
She looked up at him. His beautiful blue eyes were filled with concern... and love, she noticed. _No, Daniel_, she thought, _don't fall in love with me._  
  
_I would have given you all of my heart  
But there's someone who's torn it apart  
And he's taken just all that I have  
But if you want I'll try to love again_  
  
"Janet? Janet, are you all right?"  
  
"What?" she asked, helping him up. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking."  
  
He eyed her warily. "About your nightmares?"  
  
"Daniel, please, I don't want to talk about them. It was the past, I've moved on," she said, turning.  
  
Daniel caught her hand. "Janet, I don't believe that. There are things from past you can't just 'move on' from. It takes time."  
  
"But it's been four years! And... and for some reason I keep thinking he's coming back. I don't know why, I..."  
  
Janet couldn't hold in anymore of her tears and she broke down in Daniel's arms. He held her close, whispering words of comfort. If her ex-husband ever came around, he knew he wouldn't be able to restrain himself from inflicting damage.  
  
_I still want you by my side  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
And I'm sure going to give you a try  
And if you want I'll try to love again_   
  
He could feel her knees giving away so he picked her up and laid her on the bed. She had fallen asleep again. The only thing he could think of to do was lay next to her.   
  
Daniel never thought he'd find anyone to love again. He was even a little surprised to find it in Janet. She was brave, caring, and full of character. He loved her so very much.

* * *

Jake knew she would still be living there. It was just a matter of time before he was able to get back at her. How dare his wife leave him! How dare she press charges against him!  
  
He hadn't killed her then, oh he had wanted to, but he didn't. However, now, he would take care of it. He would make it painful and drawn out.  
  
He quietly went to the door and began to work on the lock. He had plenty of practice with that in prison. It was quiet in the house and he decided to have a look around before he went to have some fun.  
  
He wasn't surprised to see that all evidence of him was gone. However, there were some new faces in the pictures. There was one of her with a little girl and he wondered if she was his. No, the girl looked nothing like him. He snorted. He always knew his ex-wife was a slut.  
  
Something else caught his eye. It was a photo of Janet with some guy in a suit. They were dancing and laughing in it. Maybe this guy was the girl's father. If he was, Jake would have to deal with him.  
  
He decided it was time to check on Janet. She was probably getting ready for work by now. Damn woman! How could possibly think she would make it in the Air Force?  
  
The sight that greeted him when he quietly opened the door to her room was something he definitely did not expect. The guy from the last picture he looked at was lying with Janet.  
  
He saw red and screamed, yanking the man off the bed. His glasses flew off and eyes widened. He heard Janet cry out, but for now, he had someone else to deal with.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing with my wife?"   
  
Daniel stared at him in shock. This was Jake? Oh boy, this was not a good thing. The man had to be 310 lbs! Before Daniel could answer, Janet spoke up.  
  
"For your information, that is my boyfriend and we," she said pointing to Jake and herself, "are **NOT** married!"  
  
"You know, you can let go of me," Daniel said as calmly as possible. He really didn't want to tick this guy off anymore than he already was.  
  
As a response, Jake swung his arm around and punched Daniel in the nose. He felt a sickening crack. _Oh yeah, that was definitely broken now_, he thought as he sank to the floor.  
  
"Stop it, Jake!" Janet exclaimed, rushing to Daniel's side. She never made it because he had grabbed her.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, bitch?" he asked, claiming her mouth with his own. Janet tried to push away, but he was just too strong.  
  
Daniel, ignoring the pain in his head, grabbed Jake and tried to help pull Janet away from him. Jake was not very happy about this. He shoved Janet to the floor and turned to Daniel.  
  
Jake was so busy dealing with Daniel that he never saw Janet pick up the phone to call for help. She wanted to help Daniel herself, but Jake was too strong for either of them.   
  
Of course! She mentally slapped herself in the head and went to her nightstand. Her gun was still sitting in there, unused. She picked it up and turned around. She nearly threw up at the sight. Jake was repeatedly kicking Daniel in the chest.  
  
_Snap out of it, Janet Frasier. The only way to save Daniel is to shoot Jake. Do it!  
_  
She heard the shot, but could have sworn she didn't fire. However, she did see Jake lying on the floor. Janet looked up to see Jack and Teal'c standing in the doorway. Jack had a gun in his hands.  
  
Knowing she'd hear explanations later, she ran to Daniel's side. He was barely conscious. "Hey there," she whispered, "you need to hang on for me, okay?"  
  
Daniel nodded. "Love you, Janet."  
  
"I love you too, Daniel," she replied.

* * *

Well, what do you think? I'm debating on whether or not I should continue with this... 


	2. 2

The First Cut Is the Deepest  
Part 2  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimer in Part 1

Note from the author: In case you don't already know, I am not a medical expert. :)

* * *

Janet was glad she wasn't the one on duty because she was being a pesk by looking over Dr. Warner's shoulder and making certain everything humanly possible was being done for Daniel. She didn't need to, though. Dr. Warner wouldn't miss a thing.   
  
"Janet," he said. "I've just finished assessing the damage. Dr. Jackson has a few cracked ribs and some internal bleeding, which we were able to take care of. A broken nose and swollen eye to add to that..."  
  
"That's not all," she asked in a hushed whisper. 

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not. The second blow to the head thatyou told me was caused by the man's foot caused some swelling."  
  
Janet closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "He's in a coma," she realized.  
  
"Yes," Dr. Warner replied. "I'm sorry, I wish I had better news. You can go in to see him if you'd like. I'll be monitoring his progress from my office. The nurses will call me if anything changes."  
  
"Thank you, Mark." The doctor nodded and left. She couldn't bear to see him just yet. Janet was so lost in thought that she nearly ran into Cassie. For a moment she forgot her daughter had been at school. "Cassie, how did you...?"  
  
"Jack picked me up. He told me what happened, Mom. Are you okay?"  
  
Janet's tears finally burst forth and she clung to tightly to her daughter. "Oh God, Cass, I thought he was going to kill Daniel!"  
  
Cassie didn't know what to say. This was the second time today she had to comfort her mother, and although she had always known it would happen one day, it kind of scared her. She glanced up to see Sam heading over.   
  
"Hey, Cass, I think Teal'c needs someone to sit with. He's out in the hall." Sam took Cassie's place as comforter and led her friend to her office. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm such an idiot!" Janet exclaimed.  
  
"What? Did I miss something?" sam wanted to know.  
  
Janet ignored her. "How could I do that to Cassie! She doesn't need her mother sobbing all over her shoulder!"  
  
Sam watched as Janet straightened up her office and slamming objects (expensive, no doubt) with each syllable. She grabbed Janet's hand as she was about to through a vase. It was still holding the roses Daniel had given her for her birthday.   
  
"JANET!"   
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, sinking to the floor. Sam had just enough time to grab the vase and set back on her desk. "I'm so sorry..."  
  
"For what?"   
  
"Everything. My behavior, Daniel being hurt, not telling you about my past. What kind of friend am I?"  
  
"Janet, look at me." She did so, and Sam saw a lost little girl instead of the strong Air Force doctor. "Your behavior is understandable, you didn't hurt Daniel, and it's your choice to tell me about your past. If you were comfortable with it, I'm sure we would have talked about it."  
  
She looked up at Sam. "I'd like to tell you about it now. Maybe it would be good to get it off my chest."  
  
"If you're sure, but don't you want to see Daniel?"  
  
"No," Janet replied. "I think I should tell you this first."  
  
Janet went on to tell Sam how they had met through a mutual friend. They hit it off immediately, finding they had so much in common. At first he didn't seem to mind that she wanted to go into the Air Force.   
  
"That is," she continued, "until he met some guys at a local bar after we came home from our honeymoon. I don't know what they said to him, but he was convinced women didn't belong in the Air Force. I explained to him that I had already been accepted, but it wasn't working.  
  
"Every other weekened he'd go to that bar and every other weekend he'd come home drunk and in some kind of rage. He never hurt me that I would need to go the hospital until the day I decided I had enough of his bullshit. I told him either he got used to the fact that I was in the Air Force, or I'd leave him." She laughed bitterly. "Well, you can imagine his response to that."  
  
Sam listened with wide eyes. Looking at Janet, one never would have guessed. But then again, maybe that's what made her such a fine officer. "So you ended up in the hospital?"  
  
"Yeah, and there were witnesses. My parents and his had planned a surprise anniversary dinner. They ordered some of our favorite foods and brought it over to our house. They came inside just as he shoved me into the wall. Of course, I was pretty bruised up prior to that."  
  
"I take it that weren't at all pleased."  
  
"From what my Mom said, no. I was out of it for awhile..." She trailed off, lost in thought. She shuddered to think what would have happened if her parents hadn't arrived.  
  
Sam knelt next to her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's over now. He's in jail, he's not going anywhere. What you need to concentrate on is helping Daniel get better."  
  
"I-I don't know if I can see him like that, Sam."  
  
"You should really be there. He needs you to be there, Janet. He loves you."  
  
Janet shook her head. "I thought I did too, but I don't think I can anymore," she said.   
  
"Yes, you can! You think Daniel is going to hurt you so you want to avoid him, right?" She stared at Sam. How could she know? "Well, knowing Daniel he wouldn't hurt you on purpose. Janet, so many things have gone wrong in his life, don't you think he needs something to go right?"  
  
With that, Sam hugged her friend and left her to her thoughts. Janet knew she was right.


	3. 3

The First Cut Is the Deepest  
Part 3  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers in Part 1

* * *

Cassie sat next to Daniel, holding his hand. She felt she should be with him since her Mom couldn't at the moment. In fact, her Mom seemed to be acting really weird about this. She wouldn't come out of her office to see Daniel.   
  
"Daniel," Cassie whispered, wiping a stray tear from her eye, "please don't think Mom doesn't love you cause she's not here. I think she's just really confused with Jake coming into town. Don't worry about a thing. Sam and I will get her in to see you. We promise."  
  
Cassie was surprised when she felt Daniel squeeze her hand. "Cassie?" he said, opening his eyes. The light was too strong for him and Cassie quickly dimmed it.  
  
"Hey, Daniel! Lemme get Dr. Warner."  
  
A few minutes later, the doctor in question appeared. "Dr. Jackson, you've surprised us yet again," he said, examining his patient.   
  
However, Daniel's thoughts were preoccupied. "Cass..." he whispered, looking around.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll go get her!" Cassie replied. She was certain her Mom would come to see him now. Everything would be fine, she thought as she ran into Janet's office. "Mom!"  
  
She wasn't there, but Sam was and she looked a little pale. "Cassie. Oh God, is Daniel all right?"  
  
"Yeah," Cassie answered her. "Daniel's fine. In fact, he's awake and he's asking for Mom." Sam was still looking pale and Cassie took her hand. "What's wrong?"  
  
Sam had no idea how to tell Cassie about the phone call from Janet. She had no idea how to tell Cassie that her mother was going after Jake, who had somehow escaped from police custody.  
  
"Cass, we need to talk."

* * *

Daniel wouldn't go to sleep until he saw Janet and made certain she was all right. He also refused to let the nurses give him any pain medication until that happened.  
  
Jack strolled up to his bedside. "Daniel, what are you doing?" he asked his friend as he winced in pain. "Take the damn medicine or they'll put it through th IV."  
  
"Where's Janet?"   
  
Jack took a deep breath. Daniel had to be told. "We don't know... exactly."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well, we have an idea--"  
  
"Jack, just tell me!" Daniel exclaimed.  
  
"Apparently her ex-husband escaped. She's gone after him. Carter's been working with a team non-stop to figure this out."  
  
Daniel glared angrily at him. "And why the hell didn't you tell me about this?" he growled, pulling out his IV and ignoring the pain coursing through his body.  
  
"Daniel!" Jack said, rushing to his friend's side. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I... have... to help her," Daniel gasped. "Jack, please!"  
  
"Just lie back down, Daniel. The only thing you can do now is get better. Janet wouldn't want you to collapse just because you were looking for her. She knows we're all going to try our damndest and you need to know that too."  
  
Daniel nodded slowly, weariness getting the better of him. He was acting foolishly. "Fine, but after I've rested, I'd like to see what Sam's figured out."  
  
"With any luck, by the time you wake up, she'll be right here next to you," Jack replied, helping Daniel back into bed. He watched as a nurse fiddled around with inserting the IV again.  
  
"Wait!" Daniel cried.  
  
The nurse looked up at Jack. "What is it, Daniel?"  
  
"Let me talk to Cassie first." Jack nodded to Daniel and told the nurse to wait another five minutes. She smiled and left to take care of another patient. "Thanks, Jack."  
  
Cassie immediately ran over to Daniel. He saw that her eyes were red rimmed. "I'm sorry, Daniel."  
  
"For what?" he asked as she took his hand.   
  
"I promised you that we would get Mom to see you. God, now I don't even know if I'm going to see her again!"  
  
Daniel slid over and pat the bed. "Come here, Cass," he said. She eyed him skeptically. "Just come on. I'm going to have the nurse give me some of that ever wonderfully 'happy juice' and then we're going to take a nap."  
  
Cassie smiled and climbed onto the bed, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"  
  
"Not in the least," Daniel replied. He watched as the nurse injected the medicine into his IV and a few minutes later, drifted off to sleep. 


	4. 4

The First Cut Is the Deepest  
Part 4  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
Author's note: Sorry for the long wait. The story is just about complete. I hope you're enjoying it!

* * *

Janet pulled into her driveway. When she had called to check the messages on her answering machine, she found a message from Jake. He wanted to talk to her about what happened and he wanted her to come alone.  
  
This was the place where he had nearly killed Daniel. When she spoke to Colonel O'Neill, she learned that General Hammond received word that Jake had escaped. He immediately sent O'Neill and Teal'c to Janet's home. The pair had gotten there just in time.

* * *

Jake waited patiently in the dark home. He was going to be rid of this woman once and for all. Since she didn't want him anymore, she wasn't going to be with anyone.  
  
It looked like he was going to let Dr. Jackson suffer as well. Jake gasped at the pain in his shoulder. "Damn that Air Force colonel," he muttered.  
  
He grinned when the front door opened and closed. She probably thought she could get him to surrender and came alone. Not a chance in hell, he thought to himself. He did have to give her credit, though. She was pretty good for a military officer, but he didn't expect her to find him so quickly in the dark.  
  
"Turn on the lights, Jake," Janet growled. Venom dripped from her voice. "Unless you're too much of a chicken to deal with me."  
  
Jake did so with a laugh. "Me? A chicken? Janet, you really don't remember much about me, do you?" The two kept their weapons trained on one another. "Admit it. You've missed me all these years!"  
  
Janet shook her head. "No! I never missed you for a second! Especially with all those beatings that seem to go with you."  
  
"Ah, the beatings," he replied with a smirk. "We're going to get to that in time. Your little boyfriend will be so saddened by your death that he might even do something tragic to himself. Maybe take your daughter with him."  
  
Janet glowered at him as tears of anger flowed down her cheeks. "You will not harm one hair on either of their heads!" She screamed. "I will kill you first!"  
  
Jake shook his head. "Oh no, this is my turn for fun," he told her with a grin.  
  
Suddnely, they were plunged into darkness.

* * *

Sam sank into a chair next to Jack. They were discussing the situation with General Hammond. "How are Dr. Jackson and Cassie doing?"  
  
"They're both sleeping for the moment, Sir," Jack replied.  
  
He nodded. "We've received no word from Dr. Fraiser, however..."  
  
"Sir," Sam interrupted, "You said Jake escaped custody. Where's the one place he'd go to find Janet." Jack and Hammond stared at her. "Janet's house, of course," she explained to them.  
  
Jack agreed. "I think that's plausible, General."  
  
"Then lets get a team out there to back you up. Dismissed."

* * *

Daniel was somewhat awake when he overheard the nurses muttering something about Janet going after her ex-husband. "I think Colonel O'Neill mentioned going over to Dr. Fraiser's to check things out. This guy has no idea who he's messing with!"  
  
Daniel had about enough of the conversation and slid off the bed, making certain he didn't disturb Cassie. With a hiss, he pulled out the IV. He had to get to Janet first. He had to tell her he couldn't lose her too. He had to tell her how much he loved her. He had to tell her that he wanted her for the rest of their lives!

* * *

As Janet woke up groggily, she realized she was tied to one of the dining room chairs. She decided that she would have to move out of this house when the situation was resolved. There was no way she could sleep in the same room Daniel was attacked in.  
  
Daniel.  
  
If he knew where she was he wouldn't be very happy. Come to think of it, no one would. General Hammond would probably court martial her so fast it would make her head spin.  
  
"Good evening, honey," Jake said, leaning in for a kiss. Janet spit in his face, earning a smack across her cheek. He grabbed her chin and squeezed. "You'd better not do that again, bitch!"  
  
A knock on the door startled him. Janet just eyed Jake, working at the knots behind her back. She could smell a little alcohol on his breath so she knew he couldn't have tied the rope too tightly. If he answered the door, it would give her the perfect opportunity to loosen them.  
  
"I'm not expecting anyone," she said.  
  
He shrugged and headed to the door, peeking out. Sam was standing out there, but he didn't recognize her from the pictures. Jake grinned and opened the door. "Can I help you, beautiful?"  
  
Sam chuckled. "Can you help me?"  
  
Before he could reply, Jake was knocked right off his feet, his gun now in Janet Fraiser's hands. "Hey, Sam," she said with a smile. "Glad you could make it."

* * *

Janet, Sam, Jack, and Teal'c watched as the Marines drove off with Jake. She sighed in relief and glanced back at her friends. They looked distracted. Kind of like they wanted to tell her something, but didn't know how.  
  
"Sam?" she asked, searching her friend's face. "What is it? Oh, God, is Daniel?"  
  
"No! Nothing like that." At least I hope not, Sam said to herself. She pushed Jack towards her. "Colonel O'Neill needs to tell you something."  
  
If looks could kill, Jack thought. He took a deep breath. "Daniel's missing."  
  
"What? How? Why?"  
  
"I believe he overheard a few of the nurses talking in the infirmary," Teal'c replied. "Cassie awoke to find him gone."  
  
"As for why..." Sam added.  
  
"Because of me." 


	5. 5

The First Cut Is the Deepest  
Part 5  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers in Part 1

* * *

General Hammond waited patiently for the elevator to arrive. He was very worried about a few of the people under his command. He had sent Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter to deal with Janet Frasier, but now they couldn't locate Daniel Jackson.  
  
"Jack suggested we put a bell on him," Hammond muttered to himself as the elevator door opened. He was so lost in thought that he almost didn't notice the man in question lying unconscious on the floor.   
  
He quickly went into action, checking for Daniel's pulse. It was steady, but a little too slow for his liking. Hammond grabbed the phone and explained the medical emergency.  
  
Daniel was coming to when the elevator doors opened again. "Just lie still, son," Hammond said as Dr. Warner knelt down beside them. "He only now began to wake."  
  
Dr. Warner nodded, ordering his medical team to get Daniel safely onto the gurney. "Dr. Jackson, I highly doubt Janet would appreciate me letting you wonder off in your condition."  
  
"Janet? Where is she? Is she all right?"  
  
"Relax, son," Hammond replied. "She's fine. In fact, she should be arrive in a few minutes. I'll send her down as soon as possible."  
  
"Thank you," Daniel said, drifting off again.  
  
When General Hammond had left, Dr. Warner began barking out orders. "Let's get another CT scan. I want to make certain he didn't injure himself further."

* * *

Janet noticed that General Hammond looked a bit cross when he joined them in the briefing room. His expression softened when he took in her dishevled appearance. "Dr. Frasier, I'll speak to you later regarding this matter. Dr. Jackson is down in the infirmary. I found him unconscious in one of the elevators. Dr. Warner will update you on his condition."  
  
She nodded with a relieved smile. "Thank you, sir!"  
  
"Colonel, Major. I trust he's in custody?"  
  
"That he is, sir," Jack replied, patting Sam on the back. "All thanks to this little bundle of charms. I don't think Jake would have opened the door for Teal'c."  
  
Sam glared at him. "Have you seen Cassie, General?"  
  
"She's been spending time in Janet's quarters on base. She just might have worn a hole in the floor by now. You should probably go and see her."  
  
"I will, thank you, sir."  
  
After she left, Hammond looked over at Jack. "Why don't we go check on our boy?"

* * *

Cassie was exactly where General Hammond said she'd be. Sam leaned against the door frame and watched as the young teen mumbled to herself and kicked her shoe off towards Sam.   
  
"Hey!" she cried, ducking the flying apparel.   
  
She rushed over to Sam. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"I take it Mom's okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Sam replied. "She's checking in on Daniel right now. How are you holding up?"  
  
Cassie shrugged. "Okay, I guess, considering. Do I have "Glutton for punishment" stamped on my forehead?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.  
  
"I almost lost another parent," Cassie cried. She angrily kicked off her other shoe, watching as it sailed through the air and knocked down a framed photo of her and Janet.  
  
Sam watched as Cassie slowly walked over to the frame and shook out all the glass. She rushed to her side when Cassie hissed. The young girl looked up at Sam, tears in her eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry..." she whispered.   
  
"Shh," Sam said, wrapping her arms around Cassie. "Everything's going to be all right."

* * *

Janet took a deep breath as she stepped into the private room Dr. Warner had given to Daniel. She learned that Daniel had overheard a few of the nurses discussing her 'predicament' and he decided to go after her. However, he was still in a great deal of pain.   
  
According to Dr. Warner, he must have become dizzy while in the elevator and lost consciousness. Luckily, Daniel didn't cause any further injury to himself. "This is all my fault," she said through tear-filled eyes.  
  
"Janet?"  
  
"Daniel?" she said, placing a hand on his forehead. She smiled when he opened his eyes. "I'm so sorry!"  
  
He wiped her tears away. "It's all right. The important thing is that you're alive and you're standing here next to me."  
  
"It's also important to me that you're alive. Although I have to say, you had some bad judgement on your part. Of course, that must mean I got mine from hanging around you too long."  
  
"Stop picking on the injured!" Daniel said with a pout. Janet smiled and leaned down to kiss him deeply.   
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Janet."  
  
The pair looked over to see two pairs of eyes staring at them. Sam and Cassie sighed. "That was so beautiful," Cassie said.  
  
Sam agreeed. "Almost like a movie."  
  
Daniel nodded at Janet and slowly lifted his head up. She grabbed a pillow and launched at them. "That's my cue to leave!" Sam exclaimed. "Good to see you awake, Daniel."  
  
"Thanks, Sam," he replied.  
  
Cassie walked over to them. "For educated people, the two of you don't seem to have much common sense."  
  
"My father used to tell me that," Janet said. "Have you been talking to him?"  
  
She grinned. "Yep! He and grandma are coming for a visit. They wanna see me and meet Daniel. Especially since everything that's happened. To tell you the truth, I think they're just checking up on you and making sure you're behaving."  
  
"That's good they're coming up," Daniel stated.  
  
Janet gave him a look. "That's good?"  
  
"Yeah." He took his hand and kissed it softly. "That way I can ask your father in person for your hand. That is, if you're interested, Janet."  
  
Cassie squealed. "Really? That's so cool! What do you say, Mom?" She nudged Janet. "Helloooo?"  
  
Janet smiled. "I think I've lived in the past far too long." 


End file.
